All You Left Behind
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Naruto was shattered when Sasuke had abandoned him. Now, years later, Naruto must face the one he loves once again. But what could this rogue do to rekindle the long-lost passion? Perhaps spend the night locked in the blondes apartment! But can one night heal the wounds left by his betrayal? (Based off the song "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace) YAOI SasuNaru CONTAINS LEMON!


**Yuu: This was seriously emotionally painful for us to write. Even so, I hope you all enjoy!**

Kyo: We do not own Naruto, the characters, or anything in this.

_**RATED M FOR YAOI LEMON! (GUY + GUY = SEX) READ AT OWN RISK!**_

_***BASED OFF OF THE SONG "CHALK OUTLINE" BY THREE DAYS GRACE* (some lines altered slightly)**_

* * *

_"Why? Why are you doing this, Sasuke?!" I scream, trying desperately to hold onto the only bond I have that's been forged so strongly. "Don't go... You can't give your body to Orochimaru! I won't let you!" I strike out at him, but the attempt is fruitless. He easily dodges it and sends me flying into a rock wall with a counter attack. I cough up blood as I fall to my knees, too weak to get up. It's all I can do to not fall face down in front of the one I love._

_He saunters over to me in a condition not much better than my own. I look into his eyes, and that's when I see it. His eyes are back to what they once were: cold, dark, and icy, uncaring to the world around him. I try to hold back the tears stinging my eyes, but to no avail. Silent tears stream down my face, knowing I am losing Sasuke. "What're you crying for, Na-ru-to?" He coos, kneeling in front of me._

_He caresses my face, wiping away the tears. Though a smirk crosses his face, there is no emotion behind it. I feel my heart sink in my chest. "S-Sasuke... Please, don't... leave me. I can't lose you," I whisper quietly, and Sasuke's smirk vanishes. He cocks his head to the side, as if confused. "**I've been cursed... I've been crossed**... What else choice do I have, Naruto?" For a faint second, I think I hear pain in his voice, but it disappears before I can place it exactly._

_But I shake my head, unable to accept the fact that I'm losing him. "I know it's painful, Sasuke, believe me, I do. But you'll get through it! Just... Just come back to the village with me!" I try my best to plead with him, but I can tell it's not working. How? How can I convince him to come back with me? It took so damn long to get him to open up to me... for me to love him, and now he wants to run away?!_

_With no other thoughts on how to stop him, I grab his collar and pull him toward me, pressing my lips to his. But something feels different. It used to be a thrilling sensation, one so familiar... But now, there's nothing. As I pull back, I see he's had no reaction. There's no more passion, no feeling in him. He's become an empty shell, just perfect for Orochimaru's purpose._

_Why could I never notice? Notice that he was slipping away? I've always thought I was the one closest to him, yet I couldn't stop him from coming here. From betraying the village, our friends... me. I fall back, leaning against the rock wall he threw me into only a moment ago. "I...** I've been beaten by the one that gets me off...**" I mutter so quietly, that Sasuke almost misses it._

_Sasuke leans forward, and cups my face in his hand. He forcefully crushes his lips against mine, almost making me have hope to save him. But he pulls back all to soon, and stands up. He pulls a kunai out of his pouch, and cuts an X over his heart. It's only a light scratch, but it rips through his clothing, and causes him to lightly bleed. "**I've been cut... I've been opened up...** all by _you_, Naruto."_

_I feel cold drops against my skin, but it's not tears this time. It's rain, a sudden downpour to be exact. I feel my eyes start to close, but I force them to stay open long enough to watch Sasuke turn his back on me. "**I've been shattered by the one I thought I loved,**" I mutter, as I pass out from pain and exhaustion._

_{Sasuke's quiet whisper of, "thank you," was lost in the sound of the rain. Sweet words that would never reach Naruto's ears, as he collapses from the pain of losing the one he loved.}_

* * *

"-to! -ruto! Naruto!" I awake suddenly to the sound of Sakura calling my name. I sit up, shaking my head, as if the memory would fall out. It's been years since Sasuke left. Why'd do I have to remember it now? "Naruto, are you listening to me?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrug apologetically. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was lost in... thought. What did you say?"

She sighs, and points up to the sky, which I notice is pitch black. "It's already night, Naruto. You fell asleep in training, but Kakashi-sensei told me to let you sleep. But it's night, and were still on the alert." A sad look crosses her face, and she crosses her arms. "We have to be careful... Sasuke's been spotted in our country. He could be coming back here."

Sighing, I stand up and stretch my arms. "Sakura... It's been _years_. There's no way he'd just show up now." I turn my back to her, and start down the sidewalk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan. Thanks for waking me." I wave without looking back, but as soon as I turn the corner, I break into a sprint towards my apartment.

What the hell does Sasuke think he's doing here?! Orochimaru is dead, but it's been made clear he doesn't want to come back! Yet he's in the Land of Fire... But what if it was a false report? That's possible, right?

I pass right by Ichiraku Ramen, not wanting any for the first time in my life. Emotions keep resurfacing from all those years ago, and it's driving me crazy. I've lost so many I cared about: My parents, the Third Hokage, Asuma-sensei... Pervy Sage... and Sasuke. I don't want him back! He can go off and die for all I care!

As I reach the door to my apartment, I freeze. No... that's not what I want. Even after everything that's happened... I can't bring myself to hate him. I love him too much for that. "Shit!" I mutter, as I unlock my door and walk inside. Locking the door behind me, I walk into the living room and toss my jacket off to the side. I collapse on my bed,and let out a deep, frustrated sigh as I kick off my shoes.

I can feel the exhaustion of today's training take over my body, and my eyes slowly close until I could only see black. I'm too tired to change into my pajamas, or even crawl under the covers. I just hope sleep will take over my body soon so I can forget about Sasuke... At least for now. I run a quick hand through my hair- Wait... I-I'm not doing that. So who?

I open my eyes to see a figure hovering over me, it's hand running through my hair, giving me a surprisingly soothing feeling. The feel of this touch feels familiar, but I can't make out the figure in the darkness of my room. I kicked out in front of me, aiming for what I believe to be the intruder's midsection. However my attack is easily dodged, and I'm flipped on my stomach, my arms held tightly crossed behind me.

"Fuck!" I mutter, as I squirm under the weight of the intruder. A light, deep laugh resonates throughout the room, sending a shiver down my spine. I turn my head as best I can, trying to get a look at my attacker. "Who are you?" I ask. "What do you want?"

I hear the same quiet laughter, and make out the shape of the intruder's face coming near my own. "I think you know who I am, Naruto~" My entire body tenses up now that I can clearly here the man's voice. It's one I haven't heard since invading Orochimaru's lair so long ago. "And I think you know what I want," he whispers, and I feel his tongue sweep across my ear lobe.

I shudder in response involuntary as I feel his warm breath tickle my neck. "S-Sasuke," I whisper in anger. Apparently, he picks up on my resentment. "My my, Naruto, what's with all that hatred I hear?" He asks, and I hear the faint sound of cloth ripping before I feel the grip on my hands tighten. He's tying me up!

"W-Why do you think?!" I question, as he flips me over onto my back. I can't see his face in the darkness, but I can sense his smirk. "You're not still mad about the thing from the Valley, are you?" He asks, almost seeming to pout. I struggle under his weight, but he holds me down with his arms. I've lost too much chakra and energy from training to fight back with enough strength needed.

"You betrayed me," I say, as I turn my head away. "Why are you _here_, Sasuke?" He moves his arm toward the window on my right, and pulls the blinds open, letting the moonlight poor in. I can finally see his face clearly, and my heart skips a beat. He's as beautiful as I remember, but still has those cold dark eyes. No emotion, no light... locked inside a darkness he can't escape.

He smirks and cocks his head to the side. "To take you," he says matter-of-factly. I'm about to question him as to where he intends to take me, but he places his hand on my chest, silencing me. "All of you: Your spirit... your life... your body..." I blush as he says this, and avert my gaze. "And your heart," he finishes, and I turn back to face him.

All I can think of to respond with is, "are you serious?" Normally, anyone who heard the one they love say those things to them, they'd be overjoyed. I, on the other hand, am absolutely furious. "I gave it to you years ago! And what did you do? You betrayed me! **You left me here like a chalk outline! On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away**!"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at me, then chuckles. I'm going to kill this bastard! "Interesting way to put it, Naruto. Though it wasn't _exactly_ a sidewalk," he says, as he leans down and kisses my neck. Though my body heats up, I do my best to retain my anger. "You can't just leave me like that then return when you want for a booty call! It doesn't work like that!"

He pulls back, as if shocked at what I say. "A booty call? Can you really call it that if you love me? Besides," he adds, his eyes seeming to start burning with... rage? I'm not sure how to place the look in them. It's been so long since I've seen them have any emotion at all. "You are _mine_. No one else's. Every single part of you, belongs to _me_."

He growls possessively, and rips open my undershirt, completely revealing my chest to him. He leans forward, and rests his forehead on my chest. "Humor me for a moment, Naruto... Do you remember what happened here before? It's where you gave me your first kiss." I feel heat rise to my face almost immediately. Of course I had never forgotten! "More like you _stole_ it," I retort, receiving a light chuckle from him.

"I guess you could say that. Though you didn't seem too opposed to it, afterword." Though he's not even looking at me, I avert my gaze in attempt to hide my blush. "W-whatever! After that, you'd always make your way back her when you wanted something like... _that_. Even now... **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**..."

Sasuke looks up at me, an amused look upon his face. Though I know I should be fighting him, cursing him, _hating_ him... I can't. It's been so long since I've been with him like this, and since I've seen real emotion in him. "It's not a crime, Naruto," he says. I let slip a small snort, then respond, "rape is, though." I then realize what it is I'm saying to him.

Shit. Shit. Shit! Shit! SHIT! SHIT!

I shut my eyes right after saying it, then slowly reopened them. Of course, Sasuke looked pissed. And he's really not the kinda guy you want to mess with when angered. I struggle beneath him, but it's no use, and he keeps me pinned down. "So that's how you see this? Rape?" I look up at him with a pleading look. "I well, that's not exactly what I- Wait... What am I saying? OF COURSE IT IS! You freakin' tied me up, bastard! What the hell are you doing, anyway?!"

For a moment, I seriously think he is going to kill me. But strangely enough, his expression changes, and he begins to laugh! I can't believe what I'm hearing... Sasuke laughing? Here I am, tied up in my apartment by an ex-boyfriend and current rogue ninja, and he's laughing? I think he's seriously lost his mind. Even so, I can't help but to take in the sound of it. I never heard him laugh often when we were kids, and it always managed to calm me. Ironic, right?

He finally controls himself and looks down back at me. "I needed that," he whispered, before placing his lips over mine. At first, it was only a light pressure, but seeing as how I stopped struggling, he took it as a consent to continue. He entwined his fingers in my hair, as the pressure and passion of the kiss intensified. I hesitated for a moment when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I shouldn't be doing this. He left me and became the village's enemy. I thought I'd be prepared for when we met again, but... apparently not. I hadn't thought about the possibility of this happening, not since before he left. But this was real, and no matter how much I want to... I can't hate him. Not then. Not now. Not ever. I never realized how much I wanted Sasuke until this awkward, un-timed moment. No longer being able to resist the temptation, I open my mouth slightly, relinquishing all control to Sasuke.

* * *

I can't help but grin as I feel Naruto open his mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue in. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. It was only a matter of when I could get him. And now, he'll truly belong to me. I explore Naruto's moist cavern, as he attempts to battle me for dominance. The way he thinks he can get the better of me is really too adorable.

I quickly win our little duel, and he melts into the kiss, rekindling the fire of a long-lost passion. With Naruto's hands tied up and out of the way, I'm free to roam over his body as much as I like. His body shivers at my touch, and I can easily see the blush on his face. He always _was_ fun to bully. But as I tease and play with some of his most sensitive areas, I begin to realize something.

"Naruto... Are you still... a virgin?" With the tensing of his body and the blush on his face darkening, I have my answer. Though we had... _some_ sort of relationship back then, I never got past third base thanks to his stubbornness. Well, there's nothing stopping me now. I make quick work of removing our clothes, tossing them off to the side so they're out of sight.

"Much better," I mutter, as I bite Naruto's collarbone lightly. He whelps a little in pain, until I suck and lick on the area, marking him as my own. I trail my tongue down his torso, receiving a shudder from him. His sensitivity really is off the charts. "S-Sasuke," he whimpers, and even _I_ can feel his body heating up. Chuckling, I move further down his body, getting ready to make him unable to utter a word.

He moans in pleasure as I take him in my mouth. Just hearing those sweet sounds would be enough to send me over the edge. Getting impatient, I bring three fingers up to Naruto's mouth, and have him lick and suck them until I deem them worthy. Afterwords, I slip one, two fingers into him, and he shifts uncomfortably at the odd feeling.

I use as much time as I'm willing to give before inserting a third finger, and his moans turn from pleasure to pain. It being his first time, I know there's not much I can do to distract him from the pain. But I also know that it'll be even more painful for him if I don't do my best to prepare him first. I move up to steal another kiss from him now that I'm ready to enter him.

Removing my fingers, I position myself in front of him. After whispering, "just relax," I thrust into him, and he screams out in pain. It's all I can do to not immediately begin moving, but I've hurt him enough already, and I don't need to give him more pain. I press my lips against his, doing my best to comfort him. Tears escape his eyes once more, and I feel him start to relax after a short while.

"What... are you doing?" He asked, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Start... Moving." I let slip a small smirk, not needing to be told again. I immediately pull out and thrust back in. Only this time, Naruto screams in pleasure as well. I never could have imagined how good this would feel. I try to lock him in another kiss, but he turns his face away.

I arch an eyebrow at him, and his blush intensifies. "U-untie me first!" He pleads, and I let out a light chuckle. "Fine. Just because you seem so eager." I pull out, and grab Naruto by the sides, flipping him on his stomach. I quickly re-enter him as I untie his hands. He grips the sheets as he props himself up on his elbows, allowing me to go in deeper.

"S-Sasuke, I'm gonna-" In understanding, I reach down and pump his member in time with my thrusts. He calls my name as he releases, and I feel a tight heat constrict around me. With one more thrust, I bite into Naruto's neck, as I too, reach my climax.

Completely exhausted, we collapse on the bed after I pull out of him. His eyes are slightly glazed over as he looks at me with a deep blush on his face. "I... really hate you, ya know," he says quietly, and I can't help but laugh. I pull him in close to hold him tightly, never wanting to let go. But come morning... everything will have gone back to normal.

"Sorry, Naruto," I whisper in his ear. He doesn't hear me, though. He's already fast asleep in my arms.

* * *

I awake to a throbbing pain in my backside. Grunting, I attempt to get out of bed, only to faceplant into the ground. "Ow ow ow! Dammit, Sasuke! Did you really have to be so rough?!" I exclaimed, turning to look back at the bed. Empty. I look around the room. Still empty. Sighing, I manage to pull myslef up and lean against the bed.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mutter, hugging my knees to my chest. "He's a rogue, after all. It'd be dangerous for him to stay here... Even so... I can't believe I did that! I-I just got swept up in the moment is all! Yeah, that's it! I just... went with it..."

I close my eyes, but all I see is Sasuke's back as he's walking away from me. I reach for him but my feet won't move. I try to call out to him, but no sound leaves my lips. Why? Why can't I ever reach you when you try to leave? Would it hurt to just... let me go with you? I shake my head at these thoughts. No, that can't happen. He's gone again from my life, and nothing I can say or do can change that. And knowing this, I feel as dead as I did the first day he left.

_**But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway!**_

_**All you left behind is a chalk outline!**_

* * *

**Yuu: OMG, that was hard to write XD It was our first time writing in 1st person. Sorry for the OOC-ness, but for some reason, we wanted them to say the song lines... and that was hard. Never again shall we do that.**

_Leiko: This is the most depressing thing we've written. And the 1st person! **That** was ridiculously hard to do. especially with the lemon. _

Kyo: We haven't decided if we should do a part 2 with the next verse or not... If we do, it'll be set up differently than this chapter. 

**Yuu: So we'll leave it as "in progress" for now.**

**But if you want more, then you have to Review and let us know!**


End file.
